


you’re always safe with us

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Nightmare, Sympathetic Deceit, first time writing this relationship, probably not the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Patton has a nightmare and his boyfriends give him some reassurance





	you’re always safe with us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_StopSigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_StopSigns/gifts).

Patton woke up, holding in a scream as he sat up.

He wasn’t in darkness anymore, he wasn’t watching everyone he cared about leave.

He was safe, in Roman’s bedroom where the three of them had fallen asleep earlier.

The creative side was still sleeping on Patton’s left side, and Deceit had been sleeping on his right but now he was awake.

“Hey, Patton....what’s wrong? It’s okay, I’m here.”

He didn’t know when he started crying but already his snake boyfriend was gently wiping away the tears with his ungloved hands.

Deceit will only be seen without his gloves at night when he goes to bed and not a minute earlier.

“Do you want me to wake up Roman?”

Patton nodded silently.

The liar reached over and shook his creative boyfriend. “Roman, wake up.”

Princey groaned. “Go away.”

Deceit huffed and slapped his arm. “Get up. Patton’s upset.”

That was what finally got him up.

“It’s-it’s nothing, I’m sorry for waking you,” Patton said softly.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. Just tell us what’s wrong,” Roman replied, taking his hand in his own. Deceit did the same with his other hand.

“It was a nightmare. I dreamt of....all of you, everyone I care about, leaving me in darkness. It was horrible, my worst fear.”

Roman mouthed something to Deceit, who mouthed back ‘later’ in return.

“We would never, ever leave you,” the snake promised.

“You’re always safe with us,” the creative side added.

Tomorrow, there would be hell to pay for a certain someone who can cast nightmares.

But until then, there was only love and silence in the remaining hours of the night.


End file.
